Beautiful Bruises
by kittyaurorasan
Summary: A Gramber fan fiction, I'm not a very good writer yet but i hope this improves while i write :3 a kinda kinky adult fanfiction for grave robber and amber. sadistic GR on masochistic Amber beating, blood, and sexual scenes.
1. pain and pleasure

Amber felt his long fingers trace a line down her back, the heat of them leaving a mark on her, invisible to everyone but her, like a UV tattoo, he had marked her in his own special way, a way that she would always feel, and he would probably never even know he had.

They were sitting body's entangled and vertical on the floor of ambers room, the room seemed to scream amber, two walk in wardrobes, a large four poster bed with black lace hanging over the frame, a maroon bed set covering the bed, and black walls covered in posters of various singers bands and one of herself with the tag line "amber sweet as the month of may".

Amber smiled as his teeth nibbled along her neck leaving wet, painful, and perfect marks on her, his rough, clumsy thrusts against her clothed crotch adding yet more tension, she had desperately wanted this for so long that now it was finally here she couldn't believe it wasn't like how she imagined, it was better, the heat this man expelled was amazing, it didn't burn her sensitive skin, nor did it feel unnatural, to amber it felt perfect, like a hug you had waited so long to feel.

Grave robber looked up at amber for a minute and looked confused by her facial response to his actions. "Hey, are you okay?" he asked as her unzipped his trousers without much care put into it. "Come on, speak up, usually I can't shut you up." he sighed with relief as his trousers finally loosened.

Amber snapped out of her, what could only be described as a trance, and forced on her smug grin mask on, watched as grave robber stood up and sat up to lean on her knees pulling his trousers down to revile a lack of boxers, his deathly white face stared down at her with a even more smug look than she had. "Well, my mouth will be too full to talk soon..." she pretended to smile cringing at the cheesiness of her pick up line, but swallowed back shame as the grasped his member in her hands, feeling the blood fill it with the same warmth she still felt down her back, she worried her hands and mouth would not give the same pleasure he had given her but she realized if she didn't do something soon he'd probably get bored of her.

She brought the head up to just level with her mouth, took a deep breath in and then felt him thrusting forward and sighing happily. Amber was taken back for a moment but after realising what was happening she began twisting her tongue in a cupping motion underneath it, the warmth his hands sent out was amplified as she felt his pelvis slowly rock back and forth. "get to it then, little largo" Grave robber said in a half purr half growl as his deep voice crackled in his throat sending vibrations though him and into her.

She began a soft suction around his hardening member. Ambers slightly puffed up cheeks becoming more defined as she reached the base of his dick, hearing his grunt and struggled to keep his balance as his knees buckled, he grasped onto the back of her head shifting her black wig slightly out of place without even noticing as he began the thrust harder, Amber struggled to keep up with his thrusts and made small choking noises as he forced it against the back of her throat, it was rough and painful but amber couldn't help but moan happily and grasp onto his firm as mutton ass cheeks as they tensed and loosened with each thrust.

Suddenly he pulled his hips right back and looked down at her dizzy confused face her hands cling to him desperately. She realized how weak and pathetic she must have looked and quickly fixed her 'emotional mask back on and licked her lips. "Why'd yah stop? You were half good at that..." she grinned up at him and he made her shake her head as he grasped her wig in his hand.

"Stop pretending." He said as he pulled the wig back off her head revealing a short dry looking mess of hair underneath it, a hair net peeling off with the wig. "what the hell do you think your-" he cut her off quickly with a quick hard slap, followed closely by rough grasp around her throat, as she whimpered his grin spread up She was horrified, shocked, and paralyzed. She was completely out of control, his actions moving her body in the way he wanted it to move, not in a way she though it should. Her hands shook out reaching for his and he willingly came forward letting her pull off his tattered yellow t-shirt close to her, as he leaned forward pushing his chest against hers, removing his coat, softly watching her silently submit to him, her weight switching for her knees to her feet as his knees held the weight of his body. His face reaching barely to her chest as he kissed down her small perky breasts, changing for licks occasionally, his left hand reached up to hers and linked his fingers between hers, and purred happily as he heard her small soft moans of pleasure he used his right hand to pull down her glittered bra down revealing her soft pink nipples, something grave robber hadn't seen before was her bare breast, and he didn't care if anyone else had, he was just happy he finally had, and began kissing and biting down on the nipple, then realising and licking around the areola, and groping her other breast. Amber squeaked slightly as her body shook with pleasure, her mind had finally calmed down and let her body fill with pleasure as grave robber worked magic she'd never felt before, an intimacy no one had ever offered her until now. Grave robbers warm breath brushed against ambers soft sensitive breast that he had left covered in bite marks with small amounts of blood appearing around her nipple. It looked incomplete without a proper signature, so he leaned down biting hard down into her peach like skin, and began aggressively sucking her skin into his mouth, then pulling his head back, pulling her skin between his teeth as he went, leaving a large bruising love bite on her breast. As he stared down at her watching the tears flow down her cheeks he purred to himself.

"Amber, you knew what you were getting yourself into when you made that agreement, if you want to keep getting your hit, you're going to have to learn to take a few hits from me." His words were serious but the expression on his face seemed almost playful, anyone could tell by his words he was enjoying it, but his expression was the definition of gluttony, taking too much pleasure from the abuse he was bringing down upon amber, pushing her as far as he could, and then some. He leaned up to her face and licked upwards his tongue tracing the tears path and reaching to her eye, she winced at the salty tongues intrusion. She shook her murmuring negative replies trying to wriggle her body away from his strange actions. He laughed darkly under his breath then pushed down harder on her throat watching her face panic and legs try to kick free. "Stop! P-please!" she spluttered out in a hysteric desperate begging way. He smiled as he realised his grip on her and watched her eyes slowly open and shut as her breathing began to regulate. "So did you enjoy that?" his deep voice vibrated through her shaking state giving her Goosebumps, she looked away and nodded slowly hoping that would be the end on it. Grave robber grabbed her chin pulling her face to look at him. "Did you enjoy that?" he growled to her bearing his teeth. "Yes..." she whispered staring up at him, feeling rather scared and intimidated by his current sadistic mood.

His smile appeared again as he moved down onto the floor pulling her legs over his hips, leaving her straddling him, ambers let him move her body as he wanted and so when she felt his hand pushing up her skirt she didn't protest.. "Good..." the skirt was pushed up onto her stomach "...because there's plenty more to come..." two warm thick fingers found their way into her underwear then into her.

Damp moans escaped from ambers mouth as she fought through them to catch a breath, awkward uncomfortable almost moans bubbled up in her throat as the air seemed to fight through her oesophagus, it seemed that grave robber had done more damage to her than she had realized before. Her mind seemed too calm, surely with the lack of proper air must lead to a panic attack soon? Somehow her body resisted this, even as grave robber's fingers began to make more intricate movements, his middle and index finger stroking along the top of her vaginal wall one at a moving his twisting his fingers round on another as the pushed up against her wall, each touch seemed to send volts of pleasure up through her body, a wave of goose bumps as short body hair stood up on end. It was a strange kind of pleasure, a sudden jolt then pleasure winding down until the next brush against a certain electrifying spot. Her moans grew, louder, faster, and raspy her throat ached as they forced their way out her lungs grave robber loomed over her his eyes fixated on her body as she writhed with pleasure, licking up her sternum as the goose bumps spread resting his head on her chest for a moment, her flittering heart beat like a fly in a jar. He heard her breathing grow even faster as he made rougher movements her hands reached up to him and grasped around his back her manicured nails pushing into his muscular, slightly hairy, scarred back, he purred happily as he listened to her once soft voice squeak out raspy moans and pushed in and up harder than before softly scraping his teeth agains her skin as her nails dug into his, he body tensing and a long, loud, moan of climax filled the woman's room, it was followed by some small gentle moans, dying down to laboured breathing as grave robber lay with her letting her body slump down onto the floor, his fingers slipping out as she lay down, he cleaned his fingers off on his jacket, which had been left on the floor beside them, and let his body relax on top of hers, her arms clinging around him. She sighed happily stroking her fingers through his tangled hair, grasping his head to her chest.

"We better move onto the bed soon amber..." his deep voice vibrated through her chest him saying her name brought a smile to her face. "...cause this is just a break before we get right into it, and your back will be wrecked if we do that down her..." amber sighed and rolled her eyes mockingly. "Well be a gentleman then and lift the princess to her bed." She joked sitting up and watching him trace circles around her belly button. "okay then, I'll lift the 'princess' as a true thief would!" his grin spread up one side of his face and he lifted her over his shoulder head first, then wobbled as he stood up flailing his free arm as he gained his balance, and carried her over to the bed, she kicked her legs and giggled as he carried her across the room taking the opportunity to peel off her red lace underwear, he was starting to notice something of a lace fetish amber had and wondered if she had one of those lace body stockings.

He threw her through the black lace that flowed from the peak of the bed, her body falling hard upon the soft bed and bouncing slightly, she struggled to breathe through her giggling but the giggling was quickly stopped as grave robber pushed his body between her legs his teeth scratching across her chest, again, much rougher as his hands pinned hers to the soft bed sheets. He grabbed the lacy white tank top that barely covered amber with his teeth and yanked it, pulling apart the material as ambers pale fingers wrapped around his with an oddly pure submission, no fight and no argument, her pale white skin felt cold against hers, but the heat was growing, like a flower blossoming, ambers body seemed to think it was a virgin again, making naive movements subconsciously.

Amber looked up at him smiling, frays of material from her now cut tank top in his mouth, and his eyes seemed as if they could not believe what was happening, his pupils trying to adjust on ambers weak looking form.

"Are you still there amber?" his husky voice whispered to her, unsure why he was whispering but it seemed like what he should do at this point. "Carmela**, **and yes, graves I am." Her voice sang in a sickly sweet manor. Much nicer than her voice for singing 'Blame not my cheeks.' Grave robber thought to himself, he had always wondered why she used such a silly voice to sing in when he had heard her voice sing out beautiful, mostly moans but like they say sex sells.

He smiled then leaned down to her ear "say my name again you crazy fucking bitch." He growled and teased at her entrance with his erect member. "Make me..." her hands grasped onto his back her nails scraping over the previous scratches she had made making grave robber wince and a small rage build inside of his chest and flow into his hands as he yanked one free of hers grabbing her throat hard forcing his weight down on her as the thrust himself inside her, and she squealed out happily, between chokes. His hand kept losing grasp of her neck, like it was dirt squishing out between his fingers. He grunted as he gave up on crushing her windpipe and instead cupped her cheek in his hand clawing at her soft cheeks with his polished nails, chipped parts of the paint flaked black specs onto her white face as he pushed his crotch further into her, followed by a howling moan from her and an instant clawing and scratching at his back with one useless hand, scrambling like a wounded animal and whimpering like one too.

"God damn it amber, your shredding my back!" he growled down at her eyes filled with anger and aggression as she panted eyes tensing shut. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, you're just a bit longer than I'm used to!" she whimpered trying to free her other hand, which was still pinned by him. "then we need to get you used to it!" there was barely a moment before he started thrusting hard and deep into her, he didn't seem to be able to build up much or a rhythm speed wise but he was pushing uncomfortably deep, yet amber was enjoying it, but something made her feel like she shouldn't enjoy it, like she wasn't allowed to, but apparently grave robbers cock didn't care because it kept forcing its way between her tight walls sending rushes of pleasure through her body, her pelvic muscles tensed around him and she felt him tense along with her trying not to cum. She leaned her head back feeling her cheeks turn pink with pleasure as she let out moan after moan her mouth growing dry from staying open, she felt lips kisses spread up her neck and reach to her chin, she leaned her head forward and was greeted by a soft kiss on the lips. Grave robber pulled her linked hand up over his shoulder to grasp to it, like the other was doing to his back. He reached his hands under her arms and up to the back of her head grasping her lips to his as he sped up his thrusts feeling her body writhe underneath him, legs wrapping around his hips as her toes curled. Rough kisses linked them together as he pulled back as far as he could and thrust back in on last, rough, quick thrust, before cuming inside of her, soaking her walls with his seed, as he bit down on her bottom lip.

As he watched her body fall limp, paralysed by pleasure, he looked at the several marks he'd left, her pale skin edited to have many large bloody bruises; she looked half dead and more beautiful than he'd seen her before. he sighed out whipping his brow of sweat, he stood up grabbing his jacket to find his syringe and the birth control formula he had recently taken a greater interest in since he and amber had made their agreement, he brushed her hair out of her face and spoke softly to her hoping she wouldn't respond much. "Just the usual honey, can't be too safe." He placed the needle to ambers arm and ejected the serum. There was a flittering moment where he thought "well how bad would it be actually settling down with amber, constant income, security, and I can shower daily" but he shook off the idea, he needed to have the freedom of the streets to be himself, if he was cooped up with the princess of gene co who would look after his patch? The idea was ridiculous when he had it the same now but with more freedom why put that in jeopardy?


	2. falling

Graves had put himself and Amber under the covers of her bed as she snoozed, her chest seemed to be inhaling awkwardly but what could he expect when he'd half wrecked her throat less than 10 minutes ago, he couldn't find a way to relax, and he didn't know why, he had a beautiful girl friend, safety from being shot dead, a sexy woman who was willing to bend however he wanted her to, and to top it all he had the job he had needed thanks to Amber. His mind flashed through memories of the past week, and one shone though to him.

Amber walked into her father office and smiled over the table to him as she propped herself onto it smiling happily, he looked up at her for a moment gave a small thoughtless smile, Amber grunted unhappily and he looked up.

"What is it, sweetie?" he said through gritted teeth staring up at her expectantly. Amber smiled and leaned down to her dad and kissed him on the cheek. "Well daddy, you know how you said you need a spy on the street? And that I needed to find a man?" she sang innocently, as she slowly turned and stood up raising her hands and arms towards the Elevator door.

It pinged then the doors slowly opened to reveal a rather worried looking grave robber, stuck between Amber's two body guards. Both grabbed his arms and pulled him forward to Rotti's desk. Rotti's face went solemn as he stared at the man examining him. "This is what you bring me, dear daughter? A tramp off the edge of the grave yards?" Rotti's powerful voice boomed as he stood up bashing his hand of his desk. "But father you're mistaken, he's more than a tramp; he's a grave robber who's evaded you for some time!" Amber's voice sang in retaliation walking over to grave robber and stroking her hand down his chest, different materials sliding though her fingers, her hand reached down to his belt and she felt along it and pulled out a chain with viles of zydrate attached and held it out to her father. "In return for protection he could rat the others out, he would get more money, and you'd have more control!" she sang moving behind the grave robber lifting up a piece of his hair and twirling it around her fingers. Rotti sighed, and then looked at his daughter, then at the man. "So is this really the man you want to be with?" Amber nodded smiling proudly at her father as graves wrapped an arm around her waist and did an awkward smile to him, dark lipstick showing how white her teeth were. Another louder sigh from Rotti then finally nodding and began typing onto his computer. "Take a seat, both of you..." His voice had lost the natural music it seemed to have any other time. Amber led him to the couch sitting him down first then sat her body down and put her legs over his.

There was an odd noise from Rotti, and he clapped his hands together, Amber shot up to her feet standing with her back elongated and straightened out, grave robber gave an oddly confused face, his lip raising on one side, brow forced down angrily, a swift kick from Amber got him up onto his feet. He made a small grunt at her and gave her a stare that said "I will get you back for that." And her cheeky smile was a simply reply of "I know." And it infected his face with a proud smile.

Rotti grabbed a piece of paper out of a drawer and signed it. "Now mister...?" Rotti said staring at up at the man from his desk. "Digger." His voice said seriously, Rotti raised an eyebrow then "I assume your first name is Grave then?" Rotti said through gritted teeth. Graves looked proud as he nodded and got another kick from Amber.

"Uh, thanks for this opportunity Mr. Largo." Grave robber said trying to seem respectful. "Well thank you for finally getting Amber to settle down." Grave robber looked confused and shook his head then looked at Amber and her own look of confusion showed it too.

"Once you and Amber stop dating my gene-corps will come and find you and they will shoot you." Rotti's voice seemed very relaxed about the whole thing as he turned the contract round to face graves and dropped his quill atop of it. "And after 5 years of dating you must marry Amber." Rotti smiled as he held a hand up to Amber. "Father! Don't make him do this!" Amber pleaded and got a rehearsed reply of "Amber, silence." Amber took a deep breath in and shook her head trying to stay calm. "But father I can't be happy in a marriage if...if my lover doesn't love me." Her voice broke into sobbing begs. "Dear Amber, how could he? You throw yourself around changing constantly, no one can love those they cannot recognise by looks, and with your attitude it shows the true ugliness beneath." Amber's sobs grew heavier and Rotti's lack of compassion shined though.

A deep grunt filled the room followed by the scratching of a pen. "There, its signed, I will marry Amber, and it may be before the 5 years but I will." He solemnly is looking away from both the largos. He reached a hand out brushing against Amber's. "What is my new job?" he stood looking at the wall feeling disgusted with his choice.

"You will be helping this young perfect girl, the child of my former love and quite the double of her too" he said handing a photo over to grave robber of Shiloh, he threw it over his shoulder. He gave a glance to Amber whom was holding back more tears and felt a weird twanging in his chest. "And after that?" grave robber sighed out his deep voice quivering as he began to speak. "Then you have free time to spend with Amber, or anyone else for that matter, I wouldn't blame you, Amber is not the best company." A smile spread across Rotti's face as Amber let out a sea of tears weep. Grave robber took a deep breath in and bit his lip to keep his opinion bubbling in his throat. He nodded to Rotti as he took Amber's hand and led her over to the elevator, her body staggering as it leaned against his, her hand grasping onto his wrapping her fingers around his tightly as they reached the Elevator, Rotti waved from his desk as the doors shut, as once they did grave robber pushed his black lips against her purple ones, an odd tenderness flowed through him as he grasped her head forward to his moving his lips around, between and onto her as her tears and make up painted lines down both of their faces. Her eyes burned as her tears flowed endlessly and the elevator took its time to get to their floor, Grave robber's grasp was backed up by some strength any small movement to get her lips free, he would push her back to him harder, teeth clinking as the rough kiss continued even as the elevator pinged telling them they had reached the residential floor of gene co. Grave robber let go of Amber as their lips separated and both panted and stared at each other for a moment in silence, then the door pinged again to show it was shutting. "Oh fuck" grave robber said as he bashed the open button on the elevator and amber let out a soft giggle. He took her hand again leading her to her room both with faint smiles growing on their faces, a loving heat passing between them through their hands giving Ambers icy form a sweet heat. Grave robbed threw his body back on the bed amber falling on top of him and lying on his chest, her ear pressed to his rib cage listening to the gentle beat of his heart, it was such an odd contrast to how he acted, the soft beats mirrored the fist shaped bruises all down her back. He sighed heavily and fiddled through her hair with his long finger nails, catching the tugs as he tangled her hair around his fingers. Amber sighed happily then leaned up to kiss him stealing a light peck and then lay down on his chest falling asleep.

It had been a week since then and Grave robber knew tomorrow was the day the world would change, the repo man would be ousted, a young girls world will be pulled apart, and what of amber? With her obsession with body modification had become an addiction would she be anything like she looked today, tomorrow? He didn't know and he almost didn't want to, it was all terrifying, yet he knew he had too. He also knew he was trapped with amber, against both their wills, and it would be a long time before he could get out of it, but did he want to? His life was becoming a chain of events that he couldn't figure out if they were self improving choices or his usual self destructive choices.


End file.
